Samurai Rangers Book 1
by Ranger master
Summary: Tommy is back and stronger than ever! He is now with a new group of rangers and they must stop evil no matter what the cost! PEACE OUT and ENJOY!


**SAMURAI RANGERS**

**BOOK 1**

**PRELUDE**

**After Dino Thunder, Tommy went to visit his old friends Kim and Jason. Tommy was sad that he had lost the Dino Gem power. Before Tommy went to see Jason and Kim he said his goodbyes to the Dino Rangers and to Hailey. They had all lost their Dino Gem power to kill Mesogog. That was a great and wonderful battle. Ethan went on to build his own computer game company called Gamer Xtream. Conner went on to become a pro soccer player and Kira became a huge rock star in the U.S. Trent became a great artist, they all of the former Dino rangers kept in touch with each other.**

**Hailey took a road trip to Arizona and met Tommy's brother David. She lived with him for some time and eventually married him. Tommy got the good news and was happy for them. Tommy went to San Deigo to enter a Martial Arts Expo. Before Tommy went into the expo he went to go and see Kim and Jason. They were very happy to see him. Tommy asked if they wanted to join him in the expo and they could be a three man team. Kim and Jason said yes. The tournament was brutal but they won!**

**Tommy asked Kim to marry her right after they won and Kim said yes. Jason was very happy to have his two best friends getting married. He was Tommy's best man in the wedding. A little later Kim was Pregnant and gave birth to a little boy named Reiko. Tommy and Kim both asked if Jason would be the god father to their son, Jason was really happy and said that he would. **

**As the years went on Hailey and David started to have kids and they had two boys named Tom and Drake, and a little girl named Sandra. Hailey and David were teaching their children unique fighting styles. Tommy and Jason started to train Reiko in the art of the samurai. Jason and Kim told stories about when they were Power Rangers and also about how they saved his father from Lord Zedd.**

**On one day Tommy got a distress call from Billy.**

**Billy said that an evil space entity has possessed Zordon and that he needed help. So Tommy contacted his brother and they all went to the Power Chamber. **

**CHAPTER 1**

**As they entered the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha 9 were in the process of trying to find a way to combat Zordon. Billy then turned towards Tommy and the others and said that he was glad to see them all aging but there was something that they had to see. They went over to the viewing globe and saw that Zordon was turning all the Power Rangers evil. Jason asked Alpha 9 if there was anything that they could do. Billy then said that he and Alpha 9 were just in the process of making some new and improved Ranger Powers. When they were all done Billy walked up to everyone and then handed them each a morpher. Jason and the rest of them were just staring at Billy and Alpha 9. **

**Billy said that he worked on the Samurai Ranger Powers for over 15 years. He said that after he helped the Zeo Rangers fight the Machine Empire as the Gold Zeo Ranger he left to help others. He decided to join up with the Lightspeed Power Rangers and created some new technology for them to fight off the invasion of demons that were trying to take over the world. He got paid for his efforts by Captain Michtell. He wanted to be a ranger once more to help the Light Speed Rangers in the war. So he decided to create the Silver Light Speed Ranger Powers, but the powers were only temporary and the power almost killed him. Then he started to think that it was not his time to be a Ranger. So he asked to leave Lightspeed and he got his wish. As he left he went on his way to create the Samurai Ranger Powers with Alpha 9. Zordon used some of his own powers to help stabilize and form the ranger energy in the Samurai morphers.**

**Then on one fateful day a space demon possessed Zordon and turned him evil. Billy and Alpha explained to the Rangers that they need to stop him at all cost. Zordon created an unstable ranger power called Ranger X and gave it to one man known as Drago, the first born son of one of the greatest Power Ranger known as Tommy. Zordon kept Drago under wraps and didn't let any one know until it was time for him to come into the pitcure. **

**Chapter 2**

**It was a long night at the Power Chamber as the Rangers were trying to figure out how to put a stop to Zordon. Reiko was stooked to get his own Ranger powers. Tommy was concerned that his son would not be able to handle them, but Billy assured him that he would adjust the powers so that they all would be able to handle them. David and Hailey were ok with being Rangers, along with their children.**

**Alpha 9 said that they were going to be under attack in 15 minutes! Billy then ran towards the monitor and looked. It was the Zeo and Turbo rangers! Billy then looked around at everyone and said that they needed to morph and fight. Billy ran and grabbed the Samurai Morphers and handed each of them one.**

**Tommy then became the White Samurai Ranger. Kim became the Silver Samurai Ranger and Reiko morphed into the Crimson Samurai Ranger. Jason transformed into the Gold Samurai Ranger. **

**The other Rangers were:**

**David Oliver- Shadow Samurai Ranger**

**Hailey Oliver- Thunder Samurai Ranger**

**Tom Oliver- Aqua Samurai Ranger**

**Drake Oliver- Lighting Samurai Ranger**

**Sandra Oliver- Inferno Samurai Ranger**

**Alpha 9- Cyber Samurai Ranger**

**Billy customized the Quantum Samurai Ranger powers to make him stronger and faster.**

**After they had all morphed the Zeo Rangers blasted their way into the command center and started to attack. Tommy wondered where the Turbo Rangers were. David and Hailey were working on the Zeo Rangers. Tommy took Jason and Kim to go and look for the Turbo Rangers. They intercepted the Turbo Rangers in the zord bay but they were not alone, the Mighty Morphin Rangers were there too. As the battle raged on Reiko and Billy busted out the Super Samurai mode and became a lot stronger and faster. David and Hailey were losing the fight but then their kids came in and started to weaken the Zeo Rangers it was kind of amazing. Alpha 9 then used the Samurai saber strike to kill the red and blue Zeo rangers! David used the Shadow samurai orb and threw it at the other Zeo Rangers and destroyed them.**

**In the zord bay Tommy used his twin sabers and was taking down the Turbo Rangers. Jason and Kim were in Super Samurai mode and they were fighting off the Mighty Morphin Rangers. Billy and Reiko were joining the battle. Billy used his Quantum orb and took out half of the Mighty Morphin Rangers! Reiko was getting careless and got shot in the chest 15 times with turbo power blasters! Tommy saw it and yelled NOOO! Tommy ran towards them and went into super samurai mode and used his whip chains to push back the evil rangers attack. He went to the aid of his careless son, when Kim saw this she was furious and ran towards the Might Morphin Rangers! She then cried out Samurai batons! Two silver power sticks appeared in her hands and then she started to attack her former friends. Tommy then followed his wife and used his samurai orb power and took down two of the rangers.**

**Reiko got up and killed the red ranger. Then he went to help his mom and dad. Tommy was taking on the Green Dragon ranger and the White Tiger ranger head-on! They were in an intense battle that lasted for 2 hours! The other Samurai Rangers wanted to help but Tommy told them not to interfere at any cost! Tommy called for the samurai nun chuks and when they appeared in his hands it was all over for the White Tiger Ranger! Tommy was fierce in his assault and destroyed him! Then Tommy called for the samurai twin sabers! The Green Dragon Ranger was relentless in the battle, he never went on to the offensive he just kept on attacking! Tommy used the samurai stealth attack, he blended into the walls and then struck the final blow and chopped off the Green ranger's head! There was blood all over the place and when Tommy reappeared he was covered in blood! Billy said that they had to get out of here. So the Rangers powered down and left the command center. **

**Chapter 3**

**Alpha 9 said that they needed to make it to Japan in order to receive more very much needed help. On the way to the docks, Jason then asked Billy about what just happened and Billy replied that it was the work of Zordon. Kim said that there was no way that it was the work of Zordon but Billy said that it was true, Alpha 9 backed up Billy on the information. Billy then said, Alpha 9 was the first one to notice it when he was sent on a mission to kill all the Ranger Powers. He started with the Lightspeed Rangers and almost killed me but I reprogrammed him and now he is back to his normal self. David was still confused on how he could become a power ranger, but Hailey said that nothing was impossible. **

**As the rangers neared the docks they used the Ghost Ship that Tommy used when he was a Turbo Ranger. Jason said that they should train just in case they should run into any more trouble, Tommy agreed. Tommy broke them up into groups of 2. Alpha 9 was on look out. Jason said that the training was going to be hand to hand combat. The first up was Reiko and Drake. Reiko attacked with a flying spin kick and nailed Drake in the chest. Drake started to use his lighting fast moves and knocked Rekio off balance. Reiko was getting careless and just started to attack but his attacks were not quick enough. Drake landed a sweep kick and Reiko went down. **

**Tommy was disappointed in his son but he still loved him. Kim and Hailey were next. Hailey started to attack with a furry of kicks and punches, Kim blocked all of them and leaped into the air and dropped Hailey with a cork-screw kick. Hailey quickly got up but when she did she met the floor another time. Kim won the match.**

**Next up was David and Tommy. David and Tommy both bowed to each other and got into their fighting stances. Jason yelled go and Tommy was doing great foot work, David was trying to block and attack but it was not working very well. David got kicked in the face twice and did not fall down. David then started to do some foot work of his own and landed a dragon kick to Tommy's chest and Tommy hit the floor! Tommy got back up and started to attack. He was going so fast that no one could barely see the attacks, but before anyone knew it David got hit in that head and chest numerous times. David was out for the count. Tommy walked over to his brother and helped him up off the floor. **

**Billy was sparring against Tom. When they were in the middle of the match Alpha 9 said that something was coming at them at a very high speed. Billy took point and morphed. He used the power scope in the helmet and saw that it was the Aqua Rangers! Billy alerted the others and told them to morph. As the others morphed the ship started to rock violently. Billy said that they had to leave the ship and make it to the island to the right away. **

**Chapter 4**

**The Aqua Rangers followed the rangers to the south coast of China. Tommy asked what the hell they were doing in China and Billy said that it was the only way to get to the Samurai Temple. As they got on to land the civilians were screaming and running for their lives. The Samurai Rangers looked towards that water and saw the Ghost Ship explode! Kim was in shock as the Aqua Rangers jumped out of the water. She then tried to talk to the Aqua rangers to see if there was any good in them. Aqua red said that they were ordered to kill them all. Tommy told the Samurai rangers to go into super samurai mode and take them down fast because they didn't have time for this. **

**The Aqua rangers were just about to attack but Tommy attacked out of the blue and ran towards them. Jason and Kim were at his side. Tommy called out for the whip chains and when the whip chains appeared he started to attack Aqua red and Aqua blue. Jason called out of twin sabers and was fighting Aqua gold, Aqua green and Aqua silver. Kim was in the heat of the battle and she killed Aqua yellow and Aqua Black! David was protecting his family when the battle was going on. Billy and Alpha 9 took the final blows of the rest of the Aqua rangers! Billy and Alpha 9 were covered in the Aqua rangers blood.**

**Tommy just looked at Billy and was shocked! The Quantum powers were really powerful and addictive. Billy was getting to attached to his newly created ranger powers. Jason asked where they needed to go and then Billy snapped out of it. Billy asked Alpha 9 which way to go and Alpha 9 said that they needed to head towards the mountains. Tommy took the lead and went into the town right before the mountains. Billy found a motel and they all checked in to some of the rooms. **

**When morning came Reiko and Drake were training out in the field. Hailey and Kim were training also. Jason and Tommy were just watching them. Billy said that it was time to go and that they needed to get back to the mission. Billy started to walk down the path and the others followed him. Alpha 9 said that something was wrong and scanned the area, but found nothing. By the time they all reached the top of the mountains it was night fall. Alpha 9 picked up something on the scanners and altered the others. Jason and Billy took point, Reiko and Tommy both took the rear and did not see anything. David suggested that they morphed and stood guard. So that is what they did and when they did that they were under attack from all sides. They were not getting attacked by Rangers but by Ninjas! **

**Tommy was facing off against some fire and earth ninjas. Tommy was using the samurai power staff and was using it to knock back the ninjas. Jason and Reiko were using no weapons but only their hands. Jason was doing so powerful moves and Reiko was breaking some of the ninja's necks. Billy was telling David and his family to make it down the hill and that they would hold off the ninjas! He also told Alpha 9 to go with them to guide them down the hill.**

**Billy was unstoppable when he morphed and it started to worry the other rangers. Billy was going nuts with the twin sabers, he was chopping off arms, legs, and decapitating the heads of the ninjas. Reiko was getting pretty good with his martial arts because he was quick and stealth like.**

**He was not getting hit at all. He executed a perfect hurricane storm kick and pushed back all the ninja that were around him at the time. Tommy was taking down more and more ninjas that kept coming out of no where. Jason was using the power blaster and his saber. His kill count was 500 ninjas. Tommy killed 510 ninjas. Reiko killed 450 ninjas. Towards the end of the battle Alpha 9 told Billy and the others to hurry down the mountain because he set bombs all around the top and they were all going to blow at any minute.**

**Chapter 5**

**Billy looked around and said that they needed to bail! Alpha 9 waited till he saw them with his power scope and then he triggered the bombs! The bombs didn't go off! Billy asked what the hell happened and Alpha 9 replied that someone must have tampered with it. Tommy said that he would go and find out what happened, as he fought off some spirit ninjas. Tommy quickly took down the ninjas and then jumped down the cliff to find out what happened. He landed on a ledge where the bomb was and a small group of ninjas attacked him from behind!**

**Reiko joined his father on the ledge and got some of the ninjas off of his back. Tommy was thankful for his son. Kim and Jason were trying to buy time for Tommy and Reiko. Billy said that he would go check on the other bomb. Now Jason and Kim were trying to buy time for him too. Billy said that he really needed help badly. Jason sent Kim to get Billy's back. Jason said that he could handle everything. Reiko got careless again when he was fighting a fire ninja. The fire ninja along with the power of the air ninja each used their powerful element orbs and knocked Reiko off the ledge! Tommy saw his son start to fall and used the whip chain to throw at Reiko. Reiko caught the chain and was climbing to get back on top. When he did the ninjas died at the hands of the Crimson Samurai! Jason was on the verg of almost losing the fight but Alpha 9 came in and helped him out. Alpha 9 used his cyber orb and told the others to hurry up with the bombs. **

**As the rangers were finished with the bombs they bailed off the mountain and the bombs went off, killing all the remaining ninja! Billy said that they should be on alert for any more ninja. Tommy said that they had to keep on going. Jason was hurt bad and so was Reiko. Kim and Tommy were both worn out from the battle and they could not morph into their ranger modes. Billy then adjusted the morphers so that would not be completely useless. They were very thankful for what Billy did. When they started on their mission one more time they finally they came to the border of China and Japan they ran into more trouble. **

**The Wudan Rangers and the Sho-lin Rangers.**

**They were newly created ranger powers that Zordon made before he left Earth to go to his home planet. Billy told them to move out of the way or be destroyed. Wudan red said that they were not going any where but that they were going to destroy them. Sho-lin red told the others to attack! Billy told the Samurai rangers to kill them at all costs. David and Hailey ran towards them and went into super samurai mode, they both called out twin sabers. They were doing very good in the battle but they got caught by surprise by the Wudan gold ranger.**

**Alpha 9 was going head to head against the Wudan green and Sho-lin green. They were about to be destroyed but Billy came in and was going to send the final blow but he got hit in the chest by a Wudan power blast. Drake and Sandra both defended Billy. The Wudan and Sho-lin were both very powerful but Billy had a trick up his sleeve. Then at that split second activated the samurai battle boosters. He said that they could become more powerful in their attacks! Tom and Drake looked at them and then used them in their super samurai modes. **

**Billy used his battle booster and made a hyper quantum orb that shot down half of the enemy forces. Then he went into super samurai mode and called upon his quantum katana. He then started to attack the Wudan rangers and killed Wudan red and blue! Wudan gold and Sho-iln gold came in and tried to take down Billy but Tommy and Jason came into stop them. Billy was relived and he rejoined the battle along his friends. Tom and Drake were struggling against the Sho-lin rangers, they called for back up and it arrived in the form of Alpha 9! Alpha 9 took his cyber samurai sais and killed Sho-lin red, green, and blue with very powerful and deadly strikes.**

**Jason, Reiko and Kim had just enough power to kill the rest of the Sho-lin rangers. Sandra used her inferno orb and killed the remaining evil rangers. Billy asked if everyone was ok but Tommy was hurt beyond repair, Tommy was dying. Billy said that they needed to get Tommy help right this minute because if they don't Tommy could die! Reiko ran super fast in his super samurai mode and went to a healer in the near by town, when he got the healing roots it was far to late. Tommy died and there was nothing to bring him back but only the power of the mystic samurai Ninjor could bring him back to life.**

**Kim and everyone was saddened by the death of Tommy. Reiko did not take the death of his father well. Reiko started to train harder and listened to his mom more often and also listened to Jason also. David took Reiko under his wing and became something of a father figure to him. **

**Chapter 6**

**With Tommy gone the Rangers were very sadden. David wished that he got to know his brother more and said that he had the time but was jealous of him because Tommy was a power ranger. Billy said that they were close to the Mystic Border to where the temple was located. Then the Mystic Rangers appeared.**

**Mystic red told Billy that Zordon had control of them and that they could not control their actions. Billy said that it did not matter. They were going to get threw them no matter what. Kim told the others to morph and take them down by any means necessary. Reiko busted out the super samurai mode right off the bat and charged at the Mystic rangers. Jason and David followed close by and all three struck at once. The Mystic rangers vanished and the Samurai rangers were trying to find them. Kim told Alpha 9 and Billy to find a way threw the force field.**

**When Kim said that the Mystic rangers appeared and started to attack them. David used his bladed shadow baton and started to attack Mystic red and blue. David could not penetrate the Mystic armor. Mystic red said that his armor was going to keep getting stronger and stronger. Mystic red said that David, Tommy and he all had a special bond between them. David asked what he was talking about and Mystic red said that he was their father. David asked him if it was some type of sick joke or mind game that he was playing with him. Mystic red said that it was no game. Zordon confronted him 35 years ago and gave him the Red Mystic ranger power. David was enraged with anger and he started to attack more and more fiercely against Mystic red. Mystic red fought back with his mystic saber and said to join him or die at his hands. The other rangers were in a intense battle with the powerful Mystic rangers.**

**Billy and Alpha 9 could not find a way in but then Billy thought to himself that if the Mystic rangers put the shield up they could bring it down. Billy turned and saw David fighting Mystic red. Billy told David that the only way to take down the field was to kill and destroy the Mystic ranger powers. David got the message and used the shadow stream attack and it hit Mystic red in the chest! David told his father to go to hell and never return, as he struck the final blow and chopped off Mystic red's head.**

**After he was done with Mystic red he turned towards Billy and asked if the field had weakened at all. Billy said that it did but not by much. David then took on Mystic blue and green. Mystic blue took down Hailey and was about to kill her but David charged him. With one swift motion Mystic blue's head was gone. Before Mystic green could attack David blended into the shadows and used his shadow orb blitz attack. When the orb hit Mystic green it sent him to a shadow realm where he died!**

**Tom and Drake were using their power bladed batons but they were losing the fight. David came right in the nick of time to save his sons. David blocked everything that Mystic yellow and gold threw at him. Sandra came in and used her inferno solar stream in mid air! She hit Mystic yellow and killed her! Billy said that the shield was almost down! Mystic gold was powerful and started to fight David but he thought that it was not going to be a challenge but he was wrong. David told his kids and wife to clear out because it was going to get very dangerous. As everyone moved out of the way, the last of the Mystic rangers was about to be destroyed! **

**David grabbed his blood soaked weapon and charged Mystic gold. Mystic gold used his bladed staff and ran towards David. David used his shadow power and quickly moved behind Mystic gold. He attacked Mystic gold in the back. Mystic gold was bleeding badly and used his mystic powers, to turn the earth into warriors. David said that this was no contest for him. The earth warriors were strong but not strong enough. Billy and Alpha 9 said that there was no time to waste. David used his shadow powers and made shadow warriors of his own.**

**Billy thought that was not possible but he was proved wrong. David told his warriors to fight Mystic gold's warriors. Then David jumped into the air and used his shadow power sais along with his battle booster to kill Mystic gold. When Mystic gold was on the ground laying there already dead. David walked over to him with his samurai saber and cut his head off.**

**Chapter 7**

**After that long battle the force field finally went down and the rangers entered the temple. When they did Ninjor and another samurai were starting to attack them but David told them that they were not the enemy. Ninjor said that he was sorry but that he could not take any chances. Billy asked if Ninjor if he has any more information about Zordon. Ninjor said that he had none, then Ninjor asked if they have been attacked by evil rangers along the way here. David said yes and told him that they were also attacked by evil ninja.**

**Ninjor said that they had no time to waste and that they were going to need more help in their quest. David and the others asked if he had the power to bring back the dead with his Mystic samurai powers. Ninjor told them that alone he could not do it alone but with the power of other three lost mystic samurai could he reach the task. Billy asked where they could find the other Mystic samurai and help bring them here. Ninjor said that they would need a guide to help them along the way because the path is very dangerous, so he used his vast power to create a warrior named Kori. She did not need a morpher but used a powerful amulet to gain access to the power. Ninjor told her to help the rangers on their quest. **

**Kori said yes master and turned to the rangers and told them that they must leave now. Billy told Ninjor that it was good to see him again and thank you. Before the rangers left the temple Ninjor restored their ranger powers. Reiko said that they would return soon. When they left the temple Kori told them that it would be very dangerous road ahead. Kori and the others went to the next temple in order to free the captured Mystic samurai. **

**When they got there they were confronted by the Ninja Fusion rangers. Kori looked at the Samurai rangers and told them to morph. After they morphed the Ninja Fusion rangers attacked and Kori used her element bladed baton to attack Ninja red and blue. Reiko went into his super samurai mode and charged towards Ninja green. Reiko jumped into the air and used his samurai blaster to hit Ninja green! David used his shadow orb power to fight off Ninja black. The Ninja Fusion were losing the battle and then they called for back up. **

**When they did that more ninjas came out of the woods to help the Ninja Fusion. Kori was getting very pissed off at this point and told the rangers to kill them all. Kori ran towards the hordes of ninja and started to kill them one by one. Reiko jumped into the air and called upon his samurai katana. David used his shadow whip chains and killed Ninja green! Reiko used his baton to take down a bunch of Dragon ninjas and Spider ninjas. Some of the spider ninjas used their spider orbs and Reiko used his baton to block most of them but some of them made contact and when they hit him a whole bunch of webbing came around him and stuck him to the ground!**

**Tom and Sandra both were being attacked by some of the Thunder and Lighting ninjas. Tom used his aqua orb and that did very little damage to the ninjas. Sandra then said to let her try, so she called upon her inferno bladed baton. As she did that the thunder ninjas were about to do the thunder storm move but they did not get the chance to use it. Sandra used her inferno solar stream with the power of her inferno baton! The thunder ninjas all died from the raw power of the blast!**

**Kim was holding her own against the Ice and Earth ninjas. She called upon her silver power lance and started to kill them, but her power lance was not enough to destroy them! Jason saw Reiko in the webbing and went to help him but the dragon ninjas gave him quite a challenge. Jason went into super samurai mode and called upon the gold samurai katanas. He used them to knock back the dragon ninja and used one powerful strike to release Reiko from his web prison. **

**David was in a heated battle along side his wife against the Ninja Fusion rangers! They had to go into super samurai mode and use their battle bosters to destroy the Ninja Fusion rangers. Ninja red, blue and black were fighting David. David had them on the ropes, David was using his shadow orbs and shadow baton fused with the power of his battle booster. Hailey was in battle with Ninja white, yellow and gold. Hailey used her battle booster to improve the power of the thunder stream attack. When the attack hit it destroyed the Ninja Fusion rangers that she was fighting. David said that he had everything under control and to go help someone else. So that is what she did. David was getting sick of fight these guys so he used one power strike with his bladed baton and decapitated the rest of the Ninja Fusion rangers.**

**Kori yelled out that they needed to get the field down so that they could get inside. Billy and Alpha 9 were on it. Kori was fighting the Hurricane and Tornado ninjas she took them out with no trouble. After she was done with them she went to help Billy and Alpha 9 with the shield. Reiko and Jason went to help Kim kill off the rest of the earth and ice ninjas. Drake was fight a group of very powerful spirit ninjas. Drake was just like his father and called upon his lighting baton. Then he used his battle booster and charged the small group head on. The spirit ninjas were evading the attacks from Drake. The spirit ninjas used their chi orbs and were draining the life from Drake. Hailey came in out of nowhere and killed the group of spirit ninjas.**

**Kori killed off the remaining ninja and then the battle was over.**

**Chapter 8**

**As the battle ended the shield went down and the rangers powered down. They were exhausted from the long battle and needed rest. Kori told them to hurry up into the temple and rescue the other Mystic Samurai. Reiko got up and went in with her while the others recover. As they enter the temple Reiko says to Kori that he does not think that they should be here. The temple was big and dark, it felt like a tomb. Kori need some light in there so she used her fire orb power and took a stick and light it. As the room filled with light Kori saw that they were in the wrong place. The temple that they were in was a crypt. They disturbed the resting grounds of the evil Japanese war lord Emperor Yuo of the Ching Dynasty. Kori then moved back and told Reiko to morph, Reiko then morphs and contacts the others. He says that they are in the wrong place and should be on guard for anything.**

**The evil war lord Yuo came back from the dead and resurrected his elite guard to kill the intruders. Reiko said that they were going to need some help! Kori told him that they could take them right now. Reiko called her a crazy bitch and called Jason to get in there. Jason and the others came into the temple. Kori told them that she could handle it. Reiko said that they should morph, fight and help her. Yuo told the rangers are going to die at the hands of his warriors. Jason and David activated their battle boosters and stood ready to fight. **

**Kori called for her samurai saber and charged head long into the battle. She was fighting a group of other samurai. Reiko and Kim were helping her in battle. Alpha 9 and Billy then were going after Yuo. Yuo had his dragon katanas out and were fighting them. Kori said that the only thing that could destroy Yuo was to destroy his amulet around his neck. Tom and Drake charged at Yuo. As they joined the battle Drake used his lighting stream attack to destroy the amulet and Yuo was in the process of getting destroyed but then Yuo said that he will follow the rangers until they are all dead!**

**Chapter 9**

**Kori told the rangers that if they don't help the other Mystic samurai then Tommy's soul would be lost forever and that they would never be able to get it back! As the rangers left the temple they went to another temple near by Alpha 9 then quickly scanned the area and the temple and found Delcua. Kori felt that something was very wrong and then out of no where a bolt of energy came down and hit the rangers when they were not morphed. Kori got up and looked around. She saw a team of rangers known as the Wild Force. Reiko and the other rangers got up. David heard of the Wild Force rangers before and thought that they were destroyed.**

**Sandra looked around to see if anyone else was going to join the fight. Jason said that they didn't have time for this! Reiko morphed and went into super samurai mode. He used his battle booster to up his power. He called upon the power baton. Right when he jumped into the air to attack WF red and gold attacked at the same time. They hit him at the same time, Reiko cried out in pain when he hit the ground. Jason told the rangers to morph and fight, Kori led the attack. David used his battle booster and called upon his whip chains. He threw the chains and they hit WF red, blue, and green! When the three evil rangers hit the ground David called upon his shadow nun chucks. David was very skillful but when the Lone Wolf Ranger came into the fight David got hit and got sent threw a wall with one single kick. **

**Drake saw his father get it and he used his battle booster. Drake called upon his lighting katanas. He used his lighting stream attack and shot the Lone Wolf ranger and WF red, blue, and green. The evil rangers hit the ground and Drake told Tom and Sandra to watch his back. Drake went to help his father, when Drake got there he saw his dad unmorphed. Drake told Tom and Sandra that dad was hurt bad! Hailey heard it on the channel and came running to aid her husband. The lone wolf got up and Sandra pulled out her inferno bladed baton, she was hurting the Lone Wolf to the point where she destroyed his ranger powers with a single blow. **

**Sandra had no pity for him at all and sent the final blow and chopped off his head. WF red round house kicked Sandra in the chest and then she got swept kicked! She hit the ground hard. Reiko came in to the picture and killed WF red because he was sick of this battle! Billy used his quantum stream attack and nailed WF black and white! Billy then called upon the quantum saber and went to work. WF white put up quite a challenge but he soon killed him. Then he turned towards WF black. He started to fight him but was out matched. Alpha 9 came in and shoved his saber right into WF black's chest and killed him like nothing. **

**Jason and Kim were fight WF silver but Kori came in and struck the final blow. After all the Wild Force rangers were dead Kori and Jason went into the temple. There they found the remaining Mystic samurai. They brought them back toNinjor's mystictemple.**

**Chapter 10**

**Ninjor was in deep meditation and the battle scared rangers walked in and Kori said that they had completed their mission. Ninjor and the Mystic samurai stood in a circle around the dead body of Tommy. They started to chant incantations of a mystic nature. Kim was praying that she could see her husband for another time. As a bright light appeared around Tommy's body everyone saw his spirit enter his body. Kim was so happy to see that her husband was alive and well. As Tommy was getting up, his was can of drowsy from the spirit transfer. **

**Reiko hugged his father tight and said that he was glad to see him once more. Kim and the others were happy too. Kori said that the mission was a success and she was happy to see him to. Ninjor gave all the rangers special rings to help them on their journey to Eltar. Billy asked if they were battle ready and Kori said that they were. Ninjor explained that the rings would improve their Samurai ranger powers along with the power from the battle boosters. **

**Delcua said that she would be with them in spirit form and then she transferred some of her own power into the rings and samurai morphers. Mystic samurais Gadien and Gaijin told the rangers that they would give them more weapons to fight the evil that they are going to face. The rangers were given bladed nun chucks, bladed baton sticks, cobra swords, power lances, power spears, and samurai storm sabers! **

**Ninjor said that they would need to use the stargate system to get to Eltar. They did not have enough power to send them straight there. Gaijin gave each of them an amulet that could control the worm holes in the stargates. The amulets were straight from Eltar and they know were to go once the amulets were in use. He also said that they would encounter many forms of life and that evil rangers would be on different planets looking for them. Tommy asked if anything would be guarding the stargates on each planet. Ninjor said that there might be but he did not know for sure.**

**Ninjor also gave each ranger a stone that fused into their morphers. Ninjor told them that the stones are to contact the Mystic samurai in case they needed help in their quest! The stone also had the power to turn some of the evil rangers good once more, only if their will was strong enough. Tommy and the others were very thankful for the new weapons and powers. Jason asked Ninjor where the first stargate was and Ninjor told them that it was in Lord Zedd's castle on the moon. Tommy and Jason were there before and were concerned that they would have to fight Zedd's monsters. Delcua said that Lord Zedd has been dead for over 20 years but for them to be careful just in case. Kori said that she had to stay on Earth and she wished them luck. Billy asked how they are going to get to the moon without zords but right as he said that Ninjor opened up a portal that led right into the Zedd's castle. The rangers thanked Ninjor and the other Mystic samurai once more. As they all walked into the portal that moment they were on the moon.**

**Chapter 11**

**When the rangers got onto the moon, they quickly found a way into Zedd's castle. When they got in David said that he would use his shadow powers to blend into the shadows. While he was doing some recon work the others were waiting in a room. The room looked like some type of storage room for weapons of some sort. David was looking around for the stargate, when he found it he also saw the iris. He almost got seen but he quickly went back into the shadows.**

**Tommy was thinking to himself that he was going to regret going on this mission. David came out of the shadows and told the others that the stargate had only two guards. Jason asked him how many soldiers were walking in the halls. David said that there were three in every hall and that they looked very advanced in weaponry. Tommy said that he thinks that they should morph and use samurai stealth and ninja streak. Reiko said that he, Tom, and Drake should go first. They were in stealth mode and cut the throats of the guards in the halls. After that the rest followed and used ninja streak to make it to the stargate room. When they got into the room they got spotted by the guards and were under heavy attack. They tried to disarm them but the guards had force fields. Drake was getting shot at and Sandra used her inferno solar stream. It did very little damage but it hurt them. Tom and Hailey both used their power to bring down the force fields! Jason then used his bladed power staff to chop off their heads! **

**As the guards fell to the ground Jason told Billy and Alpha 9 that they needed to get the stargate up and running because they had company. As the other soldiers heard the fighting they came running into the stargate room! Tom and Drake stood their ground and were fighting the soldiers in the entrance of the room. Billy said that it was coming up on-line but it was going slow. Alpha 9 said that if he configured his technology to the stargate system that it would probably go a lot faster. Billy told Alpha 9 that if he did that he would be shut down forever!**

**Alpha 9 said that it was the only way to help the rangers. He said to take care and be well. Alpha 9 opened up his mother board and fused the technology to the stargate, it then opened and Alpha fell to the ground. Billy then took Alpha 9's memory chip and morpher, then he told all the rangers to go in the portal. Billy was the first to jump threw then the others quickly followed. **

**As the rangers were in the portal they got thrown out the other side and landed on a strange planet. The rangers looked around and decided to power down. Billy said that Alpha 9 sacrificed himself so they could get out of there. Billy had Alpha 9's memory chip and morpher in his hands. He then fused his morpher with the memory chip and now the stargate technology was fused with his morpher. Billy put Alpha 9's morpher on his belt.**

**The rangers were very sadden by the death but they had to put it behind them. Reiko looked around and the planet looked like Earth. Then there was a huge explosion in the near by town! Jason, Tommy and David told the others to stay right there and that they were going to check it out. When they got there the same soldiers that they fought on the moon killing the people! The three rangers morphed and used the samurai stealth move, when they got there they started to take out the soldiers. David used his new improved shadow orb that when the energy was released it engulfed the foot soldiers and killed them.**

**Tommy and Jason killed the others real quick like. Then the saw a ship of some sorts and more soldiers came out and told them to freeze. Tommy looked and said that he thinks that they should bail and tell the others. They used ninja streak and got back to the stargate. Jason said that they needed to get the hell out of here. Billy said that he couldn't get it to work but that the homing beacon was telling him that there was another stargate that they could use. So they all bailed from that location and went into the mountains. When they were on top of the mountain they looked back and saw that the planet had three moons! Someone called out for them to stop and surrender in the name of the federation! Tommy turned around and saw a whole battilon of foot soldiers, tanks and ships. When Billy saw the tanks he started to look worried and said that they all have Ion cannons. Reiko was about to morph but Billy stopped him and said that if only one of those goes off that they would rip us to pieces even in ranger mode.**

**No one saw David blend into the shadows. The foot soldiers then arrested the rangers and took them to a prison. They were all put into the same cell. Tommy asked where David was and Billy said that he went into the shadows but that they were going to have to wait awhile for him to find the place. David waited for the right moment to start to move. When the rangers got caught they got their morphers and all their weapons taken and put in the armory. It was up to David to get them out of the highly advanced prison! David thought that it would be a walk in the park but he was wrong. When he found the compound he had to get past the guards. David then used his power to create living shadows to take down the guards. The scanners that the federation had in the area picked up the disturbance on the scanners and hit the alarm. **

**Tommy and the others thought they were going to die but then they heard blaster fire coming from the cell block. David was running threw the shadows using ninja streak. When he got to the door he told everyone to stand back while he broke in. He used his shadow katana to slice the door and free the other rangers. He then handed them their morphers and weapons. **

**David told them to morph into super samurai mode and use ninja streak and to follow him. So they did and David ran and the other rangers. Tommy told them to use stealth so they could get past the guards. When they got out of the compound Billy said that it might be a good idea to get off the planet. So he led the rangers to the stargate but there was a group of rangers blocking the way.**

**Chapter 12**

**The rangers stood there and were ready to do battle with the evil rangers blocking the way to the iris. The rangers said that they worked for the Federation and that they know about Zordon but was not evil because of him. The federation rangers said that the rangers should not have came on a federation planet and started to mess things up. Tommy then said that f-red's voice sounded fimilar and then f-red said power down.**

**Tommy, Jason and Kim were shocked to see that f-red was Tommy's clone! Tommy asked what he was doing here. Then the clone said his name was Aron. He then went on to explain on to how he got here. Aron said that the time line that he was living in created alternate time line and the Time Force rangers found him. When he got to their time he fought along side them and became their friends. When he found the stargate he was wondering what was on the other side. Aron left the time force and walked into the worm hole. At that point he came out the other end and was on the planet that they are on now. He then joined up with the Federation and became a Red Federation Ranger. It was up to him to train others in the ranger powers. He had made up an eltie team and told the head of the Federation that the planet that he comes from would be perfect for invasion.**

**The rangers were shocked to hear that Aron would go bad! Aron said that they got orders stop them at all costs. Tommy said that they might want to end this quick so they could get off the planet and avoid the Federation at all costs. Jason looked at the amulet that was on his neck and it was glowing. He told the others to look at theirs and told them to activate theirs. When they did there was a bright glowing around them and they felt more power going threw their bodies and morphers. They became Atomic samurai. **

**Tommy was feeling very powerful and so were the others. Jason told the rangers to get it done. They got into battle stances, Aron said that they were going to lose no matter how little the power up. Aron told the other Federation rangers to guard the federation's stargate he also said that he was going to take on the entire ranger team. Kim told Aron that he was nuts. Tommy also said that even he is not that crazy but also told his team not to get involved in the fight with his clone.**

**Aron morphed once again and jumped of the steps and started to attack Tommy. Tommy called upon the atomic samurai bladed baton and slashed Aron's chest! Aron spun around and quickly used his federation light saber and hit Tommy in the chest also in a split second. Jason asked Kim and Billy if they remember the last time Tommy and Aron fought. Kim said that they were to evenly matched back then. Billy said that they were to evenly matched now. Tommy was in raged in the battle along with Aron. Reiko said that he needed to help his dad but Kim and Jason stopped him and said that Tommy had to do it alone. f-blue got a call on the com and it was Federation Headquarters saying that they were sending reinforcements! F-blue acknowledged the message and told the others that Headquarters are sending more men. **

**Aron said that he was going to kill Tommy no matter what. Tommy used his baton to strike Aron a number and then jumped into the air and used his atomic blaster to hit Aron to the ground. Aron then leaped up and said that it was a good fight and that he felt like hunting the rangers. Tommy asked why would you want to do that? Aron said nothing and signaled the Federation rangers to move out of the way and not attack. Billy went up to the stargate and started to power it up. Aron held out his hand and wanted to shake Tommy's hand. Tommy shook Aron's hand and then walked into the wormhole and ended up on a new planet.**

**Chapter 13**

**Billy and the other rangers powered down. Jason said that they might have landed on another Federation planet. Tommy wondered why Aron let them go but then he would have done the same thing and wait to strike. Reiko, Tom, Drake, and Sandra said that they were going to do a little recon. Jason called Ninjor and asked why they ran into the Federation on the moon. Ninjor said that they must avoid them at all cost! Jason asked why and he said that they are trying to create ranger powers on each planet! Jason said that they be on alert and avoid any contact with them. He then thanked Ninjor for the advice and turned off the com link.**

**As Rekio and his cousins found a compound. There were guards all over the place. Reiko told them to fall back and alert the others. So they did and Jason told them that he should not be there. Tommy and David used ninja streaks and got to Reiko before he did something stupid. Tommy told him to come back to the group but Reiko then said that he could see the stargate and that it was under heavy guard. Jason said that they needed to get in their, Tommy said that they had to go back and tell the others.**

**As the fell back and told the others David said that they had to probably should be in small tactical groups. So then Kim had the honor of making the teams. She put Jason/Tommy, Reiko/David, Tom/Drake, Hailey/Sandra, Billy/Kim. Tommy and Jason told the others to move in slow but strikeful. Jason also said to use stealth and to be on guard. David used his shadow power to hide him and Reiko from the guards that were patrolling the area. They both activated their amulet power and became atomic samurai. Then they used their blasters and turned them on slient mode and started to kill the foot soldiers. Tommy and Jason then used ninja smoke bombs to make some cover for Billy and Kim to make it to the stargate and activate it. **

**Drake and Tom ran in ninja stealth to the guard towers. As they scaled the towers they swiftly slit the throats of the unaware guards. Hailey and Sandra said that they would check out the warehouse. They stealthy went in threw the top of the building. As they got in threw the skylight they stayed on top of the metal beams. They saw scientists creating ranger powers and they were giving them to soldiers to try, but they died. The Federation was trying to create another army of rangers, like they did with the Federation Rangers. Hailey and Sandra both bailed to the top of the building, called Jason and saying that the Federation was making ranger powers. Jason was afraid that this would happen and told them that they must destroy the factory. So he then told Tommy what they found and Tommy was shocked about what happened. **

**Tommy told Drake to set charges around the building and blow the place sky high! Drake then dropped down from the guard tower and ninja streaked around the building and started to set the bombs. Tommy then said for Billy to turn on the stargate and get ready for a fight! Jason then started to blow the charges and told everyone to take cover from the explosion. As the bombs were triggered they all used ninja streak to hall ass into the worm hole and the shock disrupted the wormhole and sent the rangers to different planets! **

**Chapter 14**

**Tommy got thrown out of the worm hole and landed on a planet that was known as Kronos. The world looked very futuristic and very advanced in technology. As he looked around he did not see the others any where near him. So then he thought that he might try to find out where he was so he walked towards the city. He then quickly saw the flag of the Federation. There was a news flash on the big screen that said that a Federation lab has just been destroyed and that they were on the run and that they needed to be found. Tommy wondered if the others were ok. Tommy was confronted by some local cop and got asked for his ID chip. Tommy said that he had to wait while he got his wallet, but right there the cop pulled a hand blaster out and told Tommy that he was under arrest and not to move while he called for back up. Tommy was kind of laughing and when the back up came they surrounded him.**

**Tommy used ninja streak and morphed into his super samurai mode and called upon his whip chains. Then ripped the guns out of the hands of the guards. He put the whip chains away and took the guards with no weapons. As the guards charged him he then did a spinning round house dragon kick and took them down with one shot! Then he ninja streaked the hell out of there and tried to contact Ninjor. When he got a hold of him he asked what the hell happened and Ninjor said that when they blew up the compound the wormhole was hit to and now they are all lost!**

**Tommy asked if he could find them but Ninjor said that he couldn't! Tommy said thanks for nothing and hung up. Tommy was all alone and he got on top of a building and he was confronted by a ranger that was from the Federation! He was not a Federation ranger but a ranger created by the Federation. He was a prototype ranger. He was a Silver Matrix Force ranger. He called himself Sigil and said that if Tommy did not give up that he would be destroyed.**

**Tommy said that he does not take likely to threats and that he better stand aside. The silver ranger then called upon his Matrix Force light saber baton and charged Tommy! Tommy busted out his Atomic powers and brought out his bladed baton and went into battle. Tommy and the silver ranger battled in a court yard were they were surrounded by civilians and cops! Tommy struck the silver ranger's morpher and transformed him back into his regular clothes and wondered what the hell happened. The silver ranger said that he did not want to die but Tommy did not care and said that he should of thought of that before he attacked him.**

**Tommy then said that it was game over as he killed him with one clean strike. Tommy then had to take down the cops which was no problem for him. Tommy was having to much fun and then bailed out of the area that he was in. When it was starting to rain he thought about the other rangers and hoping that they were ok. **

**Chapter 15**

**David awoke on a strange planet and did not see any of the others and tried to contact them but he was getting dead air. He powered down and started to take a look around but he was stopped by a Federation patrol squad. They asked for his ID chip and David said that he didn't have one, right at that second they started to fire and David jumped into the shadows. He then morphed and came back out with his shadow katanas and killed them! David thought that he might have to bail and he did. When it turned night he started to look for another stargate but he didn't find one. He did come across a Federation training camp and saw some of the soldiers morphing and training in ranger forms. David saw only 10 rangers down there and then he heard someone behind him and blended into the darkness. He then saw that it was a foot solider and grabbed him and pulled him into the shadow and took his clothes.**

**David wanted to get a closer look at the camp, but some of the soldier rangers were watching him. Then one of them asked him if he belonged here and put his hand on David's shoulder and spun him around. The ranger then asked for his ID chip and David used a lethal attack and broke the ranger's rib cage and killed him in ranger mode! The others started to attack and David said that they did not have what it takes to become Power Rangers! He morphed into his atomic mode and called upon his bladed shadow baton. He said that they all needed to die and started to kill them one by one. After a long and brutal battle, everyonein the camp was dead!David looked at all the dead bodies that were laying in front of him and thenblended into the shadowsto go find the other Samurai Rangers.**

**David looked every where for them but did not find anyone. When he was close to a stargate his amulet started to glow and point in the direction of the stargate. When he got there he thought that the others would be there but it was another group of rangers! When the other rangers saw that it was a new group of rangers! They were called Matrix Fusion and they asked him for his ID chip and David said that he did not have one and slowly but carefully reached for his baton and then moved into the shadows! He then quickly opened the stargate through the shadows and when the stargate turned on the Matrix Fusion rangers looked at the stargate andright at that moment the Matrix Fusion Rangers were attacked by shadow warriors! David commanded the shadow warriors with the will of his mind and told them tohold the evil rangers a bay and not to let them threw to the stargate. **

**David ninja streaked towards but the path was blocked by MF gold and he was pissed off. He told David that he would not fucking get past him! David started to attack him and MF gold quickly called upon his Matrix light saber and was more than a match for David. David then kicked MF gold in the chest and sent him through the stargate! Then when he jumped into the wormhole after him and then the wormhole shut. MF gold and David landed on a moon and started to fight another time. David used the amulet to break the evil hold over MF gold. MF gold was feeling dizzy and fell to the ground. David went into MF gold's side and helped him up. **

**MF gold powered down and so did David powered down also. MF gold said that his name was Ken and reached his hand out to shake David's. David and Ken shook hands and then became allies. David and ken heard a low howl and they looked around and saw a man with metal claws coming out of his hands. Then the man with the claws came running towards them trying to kill them! Ken morphed and used his Matrix blaster to hit the unknown man in the chest and knocked him out cold! David and Ken looked at each other and then walked up to the body and saw a red X on the left arm. Right then Ken said that they had to get out of there because this man was a Weapon X soldier! David asked why they should leave and then they saw soldiers and men in lab coats coming towards them. Ken looked at David and said that they were fucked and that they needed to fight! David morphed and called upon his shadow baton and stood ready to fight. The man in the lab coat ran towards them and then checked the wild man. He then told the other soldiers to take the wild man back to the lab and put him in the cell. **

**Ken told David that they should not go with them at any cost. The man in the lab coat said that he was thankful for them being there to help capture weapon x. David asked if he was with the Federation and then the man said that he was part to the Federation but he was in the Weapon X program. Ken said that they better leave now. The man said that they were not going anywhere and that they were going to become part of Weapon X also. The Weapon X soldiers started to attack! Ken and David were fighting people with super powers! One man turned into living steel and punched David in the head. Ken was fighting four people that had the power to phase. David tried to take him down but it was not looking good right at the moment. David was evading all of the attacks but was then nailed in the chest by a woman that shot optic blasts out of her eyes! **

**Ken killed the four that he was fighting but was then fighting a man that controlled metal! Ken ran and jumped into the air and used his super Matrix blaster and shot the man in the head and killed him. David was in so much pain and then the woman told him to surrender but then he got up and said fuck you bitch! David was caught off guard and was knocked threw a building! David and Daivd had demorphed from the powerful strike. Ken saw this and grabbed David and then started to run into the woods. The man in the lab coat then told his soldiers to stand down and let the Wolverines loose. He told the Wolverines that he wanted them alive. The Wolverines were closing in on Ken and David. Ken dropped David and then called upon his Matrix double light saber staff and waited. **

**As the wolverines got there Ken told the mother fucker's to come and get them. Ken charged the wolverines and started to slash away but they had a healing factor that was put in their DNA. Ken was getting attacked from all sides and then out of no where he got slashed in the chest and fell to the ground. When David woke up he saw that he was in a cell and saw Ken getting experimented on and yelled out that they should stop that. One guard walked up and shot him with a powerful optic blast. **

**Chapter 16**

**Reiko got shot out of the wormhole and was knocked out for a bit but when he came to Reiko was in the middle of a training compound and was getting held at gun point. He asked where he was and one of the soldiers said that he was in Weapon X 569 and that he was now part of it. Reiko stood up and put his hands in the air and just started walking towards a cell but then quickly morphed and tried to get the hell out of there. He was just about to make it but a Wolverine was blocking his path! Reiko called upon his bladed baton and the wolverine charged him. The wolverine was a great fighter and Reiko then thought that he killed the Wolverine but he was dead wrong and got up another time. One of the people in the lab coats told Reiko that he should give up and save his strength because there was no way out of the compound. **

**Reiko asked what they were going to him and the man in the lab coat said that they were going to make him stronger, faster and a Weapon X experiment. Reiko asked if anyone else came threw the stargate besides him but the man said no. It would not matter any way because he was kept in prison. Reiko was put in a cell next to a man named Logan. Reiko asked him how long has he been here and Logan told him that he does not remember because it has been so long. Logan said that he thinks he was he for the start of the program. Reiko said that it sucked and then asked the guard for some water and the guard turned and shot a stream of water right in his face!**

**Logan said that the Doctors grafted a special metal to his body known as Adamantium. Logan popped out his claws and there was blood running down his hands and grunted in pain. The bleeding slowly stopped as Logan's healing factor was starting to kick in. Logan said that it hurt like a bitch when they came out but he did not mind the pain. Reiko thought that really sucked for Logan and started to get freaked out. Logan told him to stay calm. Then the man in the lab coat told the soldiers to take Reiko in to the experiment chambers. The soldiers took the morpher and weapons and gave them to the man in the lab coat. The man in the lab coat then turned a switch and heard Reiko scream! Logan called the man a bastard. **

**Then after the man in the lab coat was done with Reiko, Logan asked if Reiko was still breathing and one of the soldiers said yes. The lab tech said that he was going to turn Reiko into a new soldier that would be very powerful and Logan tried to slash the bars on the cage but the cage was made out of the same metal that was in him. Reiko could feel his body changing from the inside out. He then looked at his hands and felt major pain he then screamed when bone claws ripped out of his hands. The bleeding was slowly stopped and Logan just stared. He then grabbed a hold of Reiko and told him to calm down. Reiko was trying to calm down but then the sides of his body were in pain! **

**The lab tech said that Reiko was changing and that he would be in a lot of pain. Reiko grabbed his sides and yelled. Then he felt a weird feeling in his chest and sides, then a sharp pain run threw his body and a arm was getting pushed threw his body. Then he grew three more arms! Logan was shocked and horrified about what just happened! He told the lab tech to check to see if Reiko was ok. The lab tech checked Reiko's vital signs and he said that they were stable. Reiko came to after passing out and saw that he had six arms! He asked what the fuck happened to him and then the lab tech said that he fused spider DNA to his own DNA. **

**Reiko was shocked but at that moment Reiko was thrown into a chair and was brain washed!**

**Chapter 17**

**Tom, Drake and Sandra awoke on a planet that was ruled by ninja warlords. They quickly used ninja stealth and blended in with the trees. Drake said that they might want to find the others so the went into town and Tom saw a martial arts compation and said that they should check it out. **

**Sandra asked the man that was standing next to her what was going on but he just looked at her and said nothing but walked a way. Drake and Tom stopped the man and said that they wanted an answer. The man then attacked them! They both got into defense positions and were blocking every thing that was being thrown at them. Tom ran and did a Aqua stream orb and nailed the man right in the chest! Drake followed threw and sent him to the ground with a lighting roundhouse ax kick!**

**When he hit the ground the man got back up and said that it was a good match. He then said that it was a championship between the Ninja schools. He then told the lost rangers his name was Kai. Tom shook his hand and asked where they were. Kai said that they were on Halon. Sandra was looking around and saw people cheering. When the tournament was over the Thunder/Lighting school won! Kai just lost all his money but he was still happy. He said that he was going to train and relax, he then asked if they wanted to join him and they said yes. **

**As Kai was training he asked Tom if he wanted to spar. Tom said what the hell and got into a fighting stance. Kai was using a Crane style. Tom was using a old fight style called Sho-lin crane. As the two were fighting Drake asked Sandra what the hell they were going to do. Sandra was trying not to freak out herself and grabbed her brother and said that nothing was going to happen to them. They just need to find a stargate to get off the planet. Tom and Kai fought for over an hour before stopping. **

**When night came they had no place to go but Kai said that they were welcomed to stay with him. What the lost rangers did not know was that Kai was a evil ninja that was on the run from the ninja schools. Ninjas came out of nowhere and told Kai that he was going to die a horrible death. Kai said that they needed to help him and that he had no idea what they were talking about! As the ninjas attacked Tom and the others morphed and the ninjas backed off. Kai looked at his new friends and was shocked! Then the ninjas started to attack and Drake called upon his twin lighting sabers and went head on into battle! Kai used his skills to fight off some of the shadow ninjas with the help of Sandra. **

**Drake was slashing the shadow ninjas and knocking them into each other! He then busted out his battle booster and gained more power to finish off the rest of the weak ninjas. Right after Drake finished off the last of them some undead ninjas came up from the ground and started to attack. Kai said that they had to run because there was no way that they were going to win this round. Tom told the others to stand their ground. Sandra said that she thinks that they should go into atomic samurai mode so that they might have a better chance.**

**As they went into atomic mode the battle began. Sandra used her Inferno Blade Batons and was fighting off mass undead ninja. Tom yelled out to the others and said that he had found a stargate and that they needed to get to it before they get killed in battle! Kai said that he would hold off the ninjas for as long as he could! As the others used ninja streak to get to the stargate Drake quickly opened it and they jumped through it. **

**Chapter 18**

**Tommy was still on the Kronos world and he was being hunted by the Federation. When Tommy found the stargate he also found Kim, Billy, and Hailey fighting off some Federation soldiers! He cried out to them and when the others turned their heads they were shocked to find him! Tommy morphed into the White Samurai and ran into battle. Kim and Hailey got hit with a Ionic thunder cannon and got demorphed and hit the ground hard! Billy was using his battle booster when he was taking down Federation tanks and then Tommy went into atomic mode and finished off the tanks.**

**Billy and Tommy helped up Kim and Hailey from the ground. Tommy was really glad to see them. The others felt the same way, Billy asked him if the others were with him and Tommy said that he was the only one here. Kim told Billy to power up the stargate so that they could get the hell out of there. Billy went to work and when he got it up and running the rangers walked through. When they came out of the other end of the worm hole they were standing in front of a training academy for Power Rangers! Billy and the others said that they should split up and have a look around and find out what planet they were on.**

**They said that it was a good plan and Kim went to have a look around and was stopped by someone that went to the academy. She turned around and the person asked where she could find the training room. Kim said that she does not know where it is because she was not from around here, Kim said that she was from off world. The woman pulled out her Judgement Scanner and morphed into a Orange S.P.D. Federation ranger!**

**Kim was about to morph but there was something with the S.P.D. morpher that was blocking her ranger powers. Tommy came in out of nowhere and used his samurai orb and nailed the Federation ranger right in the chest and sent her flying into a wall! The Federation ranger got up and called in for back up. Tommy then used his whip chains and was beating the hell out of the evil ranger, when back up arrived it was the A Squad Rangers! **

**Tommy called the others and said that they were going to need some help. Billy and Hailey meet up with each other and pulled out their samurai morphers and morphed. They then ran to help their friends. Tommy and Kim were trying their hardest to take down the A Squad Rangers but they were the ones that were losing the battle. When Billy and Hailey came in to the battle they were getting quickly attacked. The A Squad Rangers were very powerful, but they had a big weakness. Billy figured it out and told Tommy to strike at their morphers. As Tommy did the Blue S.P.D. demorphed and landed on the ground screaming in pain! Tommy was shocked that it actually worked! Kim and Hailey were fighting off S.P.D. Pink, Yellow, Green, and Orange. **

**They both went into super samurai mode and then called upon their double bladed batons and started to get the upper hand in the battle. Kim went all out in the fight and used her battle booster to amp up her strength and speed. Kim took out S.P.D. Yellow and Pink at the same time! As the S.P.D. rangers had demorphed Kim slashed them in the chests and sent them flying into the wall! Hailey was in her atomic mode and was taking on S.P.D. Orange and Green. She was having no problem taking them out. As she made them demorph she killed them in one single blow. **

**Tommy was fighting off S.P.D. Blue and Black, they were very skilled with the S.P.D. weapons. Tommy was having a hard time trying to take them out. He then went into atomic mode and started to hurt them but it was not going as planned. The two S.P.D. rangers hit Tommy into the wall and made Tommy demorph. Billy was in his super samurai mode and came in out of the blue with his Quantum samurai saber and killed the two Federation rangers with a series of deadly strikes. Billy went to Tommy's aid and then contacted the others and said that Tommy was down! Kim and Hailey ran to their location and said that they need to get off this planet as soon as possible! **

**Billy used his stargate finder to find a stargate near them and when he found it he grabbed Tommy and used ninja streak. Kim and Hailey followed close behind. As they got to the stargate they were stopped by a squad of Federation foot soldiers. Kim and Hailey said that they would take care of them. Kim told Billy to get the gate up so that they could get out of here! When the gate was up they jumped into the wormhole and the gate shut behind them.**

**Chapter 19**

**David was getting moved from planet to planet along with the Gold Matrix Fusion Ranger, Ken. David was trying to get out of there but he could not use his shadow powers because he had a collar on that was draining him of his powers. Ken was trying to get out of there too but with no such luck. David and Ken both saw a chance to bail and they took it. The day was snowing and it was super cold! David dropped two guards and broke their necks with single strike. Ken got behind a guard and stole the keys that they needed to get the collars off them so that they could use their powers to get back their morphers.**

**David asked Ken where their morphers might be and Ken told him that they would be in the main lab. David blended into the shadows and went in to the main lab and found their morphers and went back to where Ken was. When he got back he handed Ken his morpher and the two morphed! Ken said that the nearest stargate was over the hill. David said lets go and the two bailed over the hill! When they got over there the stargate was under heavy guard and it did not look like there was a way through. Ken said that they should go down and kill everyone that got in their way.**

**Right when they were going to kill everyone the stargate opened up and Billy, Tommy, Kim, and Hailey jumped out and started to attack the Federation foot soldiers that were guarding the stargate. Ken called upon his double bladed Matrix staff and David called upon his Shadow whip chains! They ran down the hill and charged into the battle. Tommy was on a roll and was killing people left and right! As the foot soldiers died David walked up to Tommy and gave him a hug and then gave his wife a long hug and it felt really good. **

**Now that they were somewhat reunited David introduced Ken, The Gold Matrix Fusion Ranger. Tommy and the others were happy to meet him. Ken asked if he could join them on their quest because he too was on the run from the Federation. Billy said that his help would be great and then shook his hand. The stargate was still running and the six rangers jumped through it. When they came out the other end of the worm hole they saw Reiko and Logan hauling ass through a field! Ken morphed and saw some wolverines chasing them. Ken ran towards the wolverines and slammed into them knocking them back! Ken told Reiko and Logan to head for the stargate and not to look back! Ken then called upon his Matrix light saber and was going head on with the wolverines!**

**Reiko and Logan ran towards the stargate and saw that the others were already there waiting for them. Tommy and David said that they were going to help Ken in his battle. The two brothers morphed and ran to help him. Ken was about to die but Tommy used his samurai orb and killed the wolverines like nothing. Ken needed help getting up and David and Tommy both helped him to his feet. When the three rangers got back to the stargate they powered down and then Ken told Billy to use a code when he opened up the stargate. Billy asked what the code was and Ken said that it was Alpha Omega Beta Omega Gamma Beta Tommy asked where it would take them and he said that there is a healer on that planet that could help him. **

**So Billy put the code in and the wormhole opened up and the rangers jumped through it. When they came out the other end they were on a swamp like planet. Ken asked if David and Tommy would help him get to the healer. The two said that they would and told the others to morph and be on guard just in case they have to fight the Federation. **

**Chapter 20**

**On Eltar Zordon was making lots of new ranger powers that were fused with some of his own powers. His right hand man, the man that was in charge of the new ranger powers was a man only known as Ranger X. Zordon used his vast power to bring Rangers from another universe and turned them evil. They were known as the Red Ranger Force!**

**The Red Ranger Force is the most made up of all the most powerful Red Rangers of all time and they are all under the power of Zordon! **

**The Red Ranger Force is made up of all the Red Rangers in history! Here is the line up:**

**Jason- Mighty Morphin Red**

**Jason- Ninja Morphin Red**

**Jason- Time Force Red**

**Rocky- Mighty Morphin Red**

**Rocky- Ninja Morphin Red**

**Tommy- Red Zeo**

**Tommy- Time Force Red**

**Tommy- Turbo Red**

**Tommy- Ninja Morphin Red**

**TJ- Turbo Red**

**TJ- Matrix Fusion Red**

**Leo- Lost Galaxy Red**

**Mike- Lost Galaxy Red**

**Aurico- Aqua Red**

**Wes- Time Force Red**

**Alex- Time Force Red**

**Eric- Quantum Red**

**Steelix- Alpha Time Force Red**

**Andros- Space Red**

**Cole- Wild Force**

**Carter- Lightspeed Red**

**Jack- S.P.D. Red**

**Miko- Thunder Samurai Storm Red**

**Hunter- Thunder Storm Red**

**Shane- Ninja Storm Red**

**Shannon- Dragon Samurai Storm Red**

**Conner- Dino Thunder Red**

**Aron- Fusion Red (Tommy's Clone)**

**Ryan- VR Red**

**This group of Red Rangers is from every time period and they have been sent out by Zordon to seek out and destroy the Samurai Rangers, no matter what the cost.**

**When the Red Ranger Force appeared in Zordon's Power Chamber, Ranger X flipped a switch that brain washed the Ranger group. Putting them under the command of Zordon! Zordon laughed at the fact that his power has grown so much that he will soon kill all the Power Rangers in the universe! Ranger X thought that he could take Zordon's power but first he had to kill him because either way he loses.**

**Back on Earth...**

**Ninjor and the Mystic Samurai knew of Ranger X's plan to take over and tried to reach the rangers but they could not. Delcua said that the rangers were way to off course and that they were going in the wrong direction! Ninjor and the other Mystic Samurai were hoping to contact them to tell them that a bounty was on their heads and that they needed to kill Zordon in order to wipe out all the evil rangers!**

**Back on the swamp planet...**

**Tommy, David and Ken returned to the other rangers and Billy said that he got a signal from Drake's morpher and he was on the planet with Tom and Sandra! David said that he would ninja streak around the area and call if he needed help. Tommy and Reiko went with him. Tom and Drake were near by and they were both getting attacked by a squad of Z Putties, Tengu and Tenga Warriors. Tom was surrounded by Z Putties and he busted out his atomic mode and started to kill off some of the Z Putties that were around him at the time! Drake was taking on Rito and Scorpina at the same time! Drake used his lighting stream and shot it at Rito knocking him into Scorpina! Scorpina and Rito got back up and summoned the Gargoyles to help fight Drake. **

**David then came out of the woods and told Drake to move! Drake flipped out of the way and then David used his shadow strike and killed the Gargoyles with a series of powerful and deadly strikes! Rito then started to attack David. Scorpina was going to take David from behind but then Tommy and Reiko used their samurai blasters and knocked her back a couple of feet. Tommy then called for his double bladed baton and took her out! Reiko was using his whip chains to fight of Rito but Rito was to strong. When one of the chains wrapped around Rito's arm he pulled Reiko into the air and hit him with a very deadly strike and sent him flying a couple of feet back.**

**When Tommy saw this happen he ran towards Rito and threw a samurai earth orb at the ground! A cage of stone appeared around Rito, trapping him! Rito tried to get out but he could not break the mystic stone! Tommy told Rito that he was going to kill him. Rito said that Tommy did not have the balls to kill him and said that when he got out of there that he would kill Tommy just like he did to Tommy's first born son! Tommy said that he would give Rito a fighting chance and lowered the earth cage. **

**Tommy and Rito faced each other and got into their fighting stances. Tommy went into his super samurai mode and charged towards Rito! Rito braced for the fight and started to use some very skilled and strong power attacks. Tommy was evading most of the attacks but some of Rito's strikes nailed Tommy! Tommy was getting very pissed off and called upon his double bladed baton. Tommy was getting the upper hand but then got careless and Rito took the chance to hit Tommy with a very powerful burst of energy, that caused Tommy to demorph. Right when Tommy was demorphed Rito kicked Tommy in the chest and sent him flying into a bunch of rocks! Rito was about to kill Tommy but right at that moment Reiko came in with his samurai saber and cut off Rito's arm! Tommy kicked Rito in the chest and then started to fight him when he was not morphed! **

**Reiko was shocked to see his father fight Rito when he was not in his ranger form! Tommy told his son to throw him the samurai saber. Reiko tossed the saber to his father and when Tommy got the saber in his hands he slashed off Rito's head! When Rito's body was laying on the floor Tommy picked of Rito's head and placed it into a black silk bag. Tommy told Reiko to go and help his cousins Tom and Drake. When Reiko got there the battle was over. Tom and Drake said that he was to late to help. Billy contacted the rangers and said that he got the stargate up and running, so they could get off this planet.**

**When the others got to the stargate Kim asked what was in the bag and Tommy said that it was the head of Rito, the mutant warrior that killed his oldest son many years ago when he first became the Green Dragon Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Kim started to cry and asked if it was really over. Tommy replied that it was really over and started to cry also. Reiko asked what was going on and Billy said not to worry. After the two rangers pulled themselves together they walked through the wormhole and moved on to the next planet.**

**Half way across the galaxy...**

**The planet that Jason was stranded was know as Gallion Prime. This planet was controlled by the Federation. Jason tired to contact the others but he could not get through to them. He walked into a near by city and walked into a bar and sat down. A man in a black cloak walked up to him and sat down also. The man asked what he was doing here all the way from Earth. When he said that Jason grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall! Jason asked the man how he knew that and then removed his cloak only to see that it was the Phantom Ranger, Braxon! **

**Jason was on guard and ready to fight. He asked Braxon if he was friend or foe. Braxon said that he was a friend and knew about what had happened to Zordon. Jason asked him how he was not effected by Zordon's power and Braxon said that his ranger powers were not made by Zordon. Jason said that he was glad to have a friend out here. Braxon said that they should get out of here and talk some where else, Jason said that it was a good idea. As the two walked out they were confronted by a group of Federation soldiers! The soldiers told them to get on the ground but Jason looked at Braxon and then looked down at his morpher. Braxon got the idea and the two rangers morphed and stood their ground! The Federation soldiers pulled out their weapons and Jason ran towards them along with Braxon! There was lots of gun fire in the area and the two rangers had to take cover! **

**Jason said that they should split up and take them out very quickly! Braxon took the ones on the left and Jason took the ones on the right. Jason used his samurai orb power and nailed 10 soldiers! Then he called upon his whip chains and was disarming them from all of their weapons. He then used his double bladed baton and killed them really quick! Braxon was using his Phantom blasters and firing at the soldiers that he was fighting! He killed off 5 soldiers but then put his blasters away and ran towards them and pulled out his Phantom staff and took them out like nothing. **

**After they were done fighting Jason and Braxon power downed and Jason said that he was doing good out there. Braxon said that they had to leave the area before more came, Jason asked where would they go and Braxon said that they would go to his ship in the hanger bay! As they bailed the Federation was all ready in the hanger bay searching Braxon's ship! Braxon morphed and so did Jason! Braxon said that they needed to end this quick so that they could get out of there, Jason said to leave it to him. Jason pulled out his twin samurai katanas and then used his ninja streak and went all around the room killing everyone. He then told Braxon that it was safe. They got on the Phantom Ship and bailed off the planet to find the others.**


End file.
